Extra Moves
Extra Moves is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that adds additional moves to a level. This booster cannot be obtained in any way other than using gold or by spinning a wheel. Extra Moves (+15/+5) The Extra Moves booster gives 5''' additional moves to the game when activated while a level is played. It is unlocked after level 8. In the web version, this booster can be activated at any time per game, but each use will cost some gold. In mobile, this booster may only be bought as a consolation to failing a level. If you fail the same gameplay for a few times, the game offers you to buy the booster with an additional booster, but getting more expensive each time you do, you can do this every time you want. You can occasionally buy the booster for free without the use of gold. At the seventh failure, it offers you to buy a +15 moves booster, and at the eighth and subsequent failure, it offers you to buy the +50 moves booster. In fact, you must use at least '''45 extra moves before reaching the 50-move booster, and upon that purchase, you would have a total of 95 extra moves, having spent a total of 244 gold bars. Win Moves Wheel Since mobile v1.73, it is also possible to get +5 or +15 moves from "win moves wheel" when the player is about to fail a level. It is possible to fail to get extra moves, but a different booster instead, in which case the player will need gold to spin again, or fail the level. Web description: Description 1: Gain 5 extra moves. Ideal for those tricky levels Description 2: Ideal for those tricky levels in which the standard number of moves isn’t quite enough. Gift from Friend: Extra Moves (+3) The +3 Extra Moves booster is a much weaker variant of the paid Extra Moves booster. It gives 3 additional moves to the level when activated. This booster is activated before you play a level (like coconut wheel, extra time, etc.). Unlike the regular variation, they are given as a gift from a friend when you are stuck at a level for at least 2 days. No gold is required to buy this booster, and it is not obtained through other methods. The levels in which you can activate this booster will have a pink ribbon, and they are the only levels which you may use the booster. This feature was formerly absent for a time on mobile, but is now reinstated. Occasionally, it may be offered as a Limited Time Help. This is one of the weakest boosters in the game, with only Extra Time and Striped Candy (booster) possibly being weaker. However, it is the only booster which received acceptance when completing a level; usage of all other boosters are generally looked down upon. Description *Get 5 extra moves! Click to buy! *Get 5 extra moves! Use now! *Gift from a friend! Use now or uncheck to use later. Extra Moves booster description.png|Mouse-over text on Extra Moves booster Extra moves description.png|Mouse-over text on Extra Moves booster near the Lollipop Hammer booster Extra moves gift description.png|Mouse-over text on Extra Moves booster (gift) Trivia *The +3 Extra Moves booster is the only booster that is not bought. It is also the only booster which does not cost Gold. *At the first time you reach Level 8, the game will recommend you to get a +5 Extra Moves booster. However, your gold count is zero (unless you bought gold before), so the booster cannot be obtained. This is unintended. It is likely that it has been this way for a long time, and King did not notice it. *This is one of the boosters which you can't get from the daily booster wheel. The +5 booster can only be obtained through gold. *This booster, along with the moon struck booster, are not given discounts during promotions. *In the mobile version, this booster is a consolation booster; you can only buy it if you are bound to fail otherwise. As of v1.66, the in-game booster buttons show Shuffle (Reality) / Moon Struck (Dreamworld) instead of Extra Moves. *After failing many times, and using multiple consolations, the game will eventually offer a +15 and then a +50 extra moves booster. There are no ways of obtaining these boosters beside spending a large amount of Gold. *The Extra Moves Candy, introduced in Crumbly Cave, has a similar effect to this booster. Gallery |-| Web= Add images for the +15 and the +50 moves boosters (only obtainable through the use of large amount of gold) 9 Gold Bars & 5 Moves.png|Cost of +5 Moves booster. +5 Moves unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked. Tutorial on how to use the +5 Moves.png|Tutorial on how to use the +5 Moves. Extra Moves.png 5 Extra Moves.gif|Animating +5 Extra Moves. Extra Moves unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Help your friends by sending extra moves.png|Help your friends by sending extra moves! |-| Mobile= +5 Moves info (mobile).png|+5 Moves info that comes with Lollipop Hammers. Screenshot 2014-07-05-18-50-19.png|New bank system Screenshot 2015-07-17-23-08-39.png|+5 moves in Google Playstore Screenshot 2015-09-08-03-17-23.png|New display after version 1.59 update Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|From Seen those clouds? (a mystery event) Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-48-09.png|The +15 Extra Moves booster, after the seventh consecutive failure. Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-49-58.png|The +50 Extra Moves booster, after the eighth consecutive failure. Dec10 Info.png|One of the mobile events with free +3 moves Win moves prompt.png|Win extra moves and continue! Win moves wheel.png|There are +5 moves and +15 moves Booster extra moves 15.png ru:Дополнительные ходы